O Doce Sabor do Reencontro
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Rin finalmente voltaram à mansão dos Taisho e tiveram uma bela surpresa! Querem saber?Leiam e descubram!


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Lykah-chan obrigada pela primeira review deixou essa criança feliz e disposta a escrever mais um capítulo!! E agradeço especialmente às meninas que esperam ansiosamente por mais aventura desta história! São elas : Rin Taisho Sama, Inoue Taisho, Yuuki-chan, Acdy-chan, e à todos que estão curtindo essa emocionante história ( Isis, deixa de ser modesta, seja mais humilde! *Alguém grita lá do fundo) Eeeer, desculpe * gota* _

_Enfim, vamos à mais um capítulo!_

_Beijos no coração e boa leitura!_

_Isis Silvermoon_

Noite fria, iluminada e tranqüila, a luz da Lua iluminava o casal que ainda dormia depois de longas horas de amor. Rin mexia um pouco a cabeça sobre o peitoral definido e nu de Sesshoumaru que no momento a admirava ele além de ser uma preciosidade única, Rin parecia uma linda menininha inocente dormindo, apesar de sentir as coxas e pernas entrelaçadas nele, ela era só dele, só ela o satisfazia,realizava todas as fantasias eróticas que ele pedia, sem contar da grande paixão que sentia por ele, isso ele nunca duvidou.

Então, ao ver sua adorável esposa abrir lentamente os olhos, a abraçava deslizando as garras levemente pelas costas de Rin a deixando arrepiada- Boa noite meu amor, dormiu bem?

-Maravilhosamente bem, ainda mais quando abri meus olhos me perdi nos seus, meu único amor, meu homem. – Respondeu Rin e o beijou apaixonada , sendo retribuída com fervor e paixão, sentindo a grossa e dominadora língua dele que explorava por toda sua boca.

-Você é minha, nasceu pra mim, além de linda, tens um corpo quente e maravilhoso- Diz Sesshoumaru a acariciando pelas coxas , subindo pelas nádegas , viajando com elas pelos delicados braços enquanto a atacava e a rendia com beijos excitantes e arrebatadores.

-Bom querido, acho melhor nos arrumar, quero rever nossos filhos, sinto tanta falta deles.

-É, eu também meu amor, preciso treinar nosso filho mais velho, ele precisa aprender a controlar o poder que herdou de mim, causada pela ira dependendo da ocasião a ira o domina , isso faz com que ele tenha sede de poder.- Ele a olhava nos olhos preocupado e sério, fixando-os nos dela,Rin sentia as fortes mãos viajando pelo corpo , sentindo arrepios e suspirava de prazer.

-Meu amor, tomarei um banho e me arrumarei pra irmos, me acompanha?- O olha com os olhos maliciosos, que na mesma hora ela via que ele cerrava os olhos e sorria maroto.

-Hmmm, com muito prazer minha esposa – Ele a agarra , a beijando apaixonado ,arrastando-a para a banheira, ficando por cima beijava o pescoço de Rin que gemia seu nome o tempo todo, deslizando as pequenas mãos pelos braços e peitoral forte e dava uma bela encoxada gostosa, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido rouco perto do pescoço e em seguida sussurava no ouvido de Rin :

- Vai se arrepender por ter me atacado antes, menina travessa que tanto amo- Lambia o pescoço lentamente, roçando os caninos sobre a pele alva dela, arrancando gemidos e provocando arrepios, enquanto ele brincava com os mamilos e massageava toda a região dos seios fartos que o deixavam louco, então ele descia os beijos pela boca , pescoço e o colo dos seios e chupava-os , primeiro o direito e depois o esquerdo.E com a mão esquerda brincava com sua feminilidadecom um dedo penetrando-o num vai e vem.

-Aaah Sesshy , você é tão gostoso... aaaahhh

-Isso minha Lady geme, diz meu nome, grite o nome do homem que a possui.

-Aaaahhh Sesshoumaru, é você meu amor, sou sua , me possua aaaaahhh.

-Hmmm – Ele a beija , introduzindo a língua e lambendo a de Rin ao posicionar por cima dela, a penetrando num só mergulho , abafando o grito de prazer dela, começando a movimentar-se dentro dela , acelerando a penetração e gemia baixinho no ouvido da amada mulher.

-Aaaah Rin, minha Rin, meu amor, que corpo delicioso, você me deixa louco- Ele inverte as posições colocando-a em seu colo e Rin pulava sobre ele beijando-o com dificuldade entre os gemidos, e jogara os cabelos pra trás gritando o nome do marido enquanto movimentava sobre ele-Aaaah meu vampiro gostoso, desse jeito vou explodir.

-Então exploda meu amor, minha mulher vulcânica... – Acelerava os movimentos , chegando a frenesia adorando os gritos de sua esposa e juntos chegaram ao orgasmo. Rin caíra sobre os braços dele, beijando-o ternamente e ele finalizava com um beijo apaixonado,acariciando o belo rosto delicado de Rin, falando assim entre os beijos.

-Minha... Somente minha...

-Meu homem – E deu um longo gemido após beijá-lo calorosamente.

Após longas horas no banho, Rin e Sesshoumaru arrumaram suas coisas para trajava um longo vestido vermelho, sensual e comportado ao mesmo tempo, decotado em uma tomara que caia e seu comprimento era longo com um pequeno corte lateral revelando a perna cabelos soltos e ondulados. Sesshoumaru galante como sempre entrara no quarto a abraçando por trás, depositando um beijo na nuca após delicadamente afastar os cabelos dela sussurrando no ouvido da mesma:

-Já te disse hoje que você é linda e fogosa? E que és só minha?

-Meu amor, você diz isso todos os dias e sabe que adoro esse seu lado dominador.

-Hmm é mesmo? – Ele a empurra delicadamente até a parede, prensando seu corpo contra o dela levemente passando uma das mãos na coxa enquanto a beijava de língua.

-Hmm, e você está encantador com esta roupa! – Rin o admirava, como ele vestia-se bem: um longo sobretudo esvoaçante, uma blusa preta colada no peitoral revelando os músculos definidos graças às longas batalhas e uma calça negra , calçando botas negras importadas da Itá contar com aqueles olhos âmbares sedutores e aqueles longos cabelos prateados e sedosos .Aquilo sim, a deixava totalmente rendida.

-Vamos meu amor? – Ele estende o braço para a esposa que carregava o bebê numa cestinha com detalhes em ouro ,estendendo o o braço segurando-se firme nele sendo conduzida galantemente ao descer as escadarias, avistando o Conde e sua adorável esposa à espera deles para a despedida.

-Agradeço humildemente pela hospitalidade , companhia e amizade – Rin reverenciava ao casal que alegremente a cumprimentava formalmente.

-Eu que agradeço Lady Rin, foi um prazer conhecê-la , quando quiser as portas estão sempre abertas para você e ao meu velho amigo Schutze - O Conde respondia com simpatia.

-Obrigado Conde, mas agora estamos atrasados, minha família precisa de nós.

-Ooh sim claro, a carruagem já está pronta lá fora.

-Quando precisar de mim para uma reunião , já sabe Conde – Sesshoumaru diz conduzindo sua esposa até a carruagem.- Até logo e tenham uma boa noite.

-E vocês façam uma boa viagem ! – Drácula sorria em resposta.

E assim, entraram na carruagem com destino à Inglaterra, para a mansão do clã dos Taishou, onde o pai de Sesshoumaru e sua madrasta moravam.

Dois olhinhos curiosos olhavam pela janela e via uma carruagem chegando

-São eles vovô!! Papai e mamãe chegaram! – Kasumi, a caçula de 12 anos aparentemente corria pela mansão até a porta, abrindo-a imediatamente.

-Espere querida, seus pais devem estar cansados!! – Gritava Izayoi, que ouvia as risadas do marido – Deixe-a minha rainha, faz um tempo que ela não vê os pais.

-É verdade querido... – O abraçava em resposta.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a descer da carruagem, ajudando Rin com o bebê na cestinha,Dimitri dormia tranquilamente .

-Papai!! – Kasumi, de longos cabelos negros como os da mãe e olhos âmbares como os do pai , pulava no colo de Sesshoumaru que a recebia com um forte abraço alegre.

-Oiii minha princesa, como estás linda!Linda como sua mãe e onde estão os outros?

-Na sala de estar esperando por vocês dois e nosso novo irmãozinho! Como ele se chama?

-Dimitri, será tão forte como você e seus irmãos.

-Lindo nome! Então, vamos entrar porque estão todos com ãe! – Kasumi ao descer do colo do pai, abraça Rin com entusiasmo.

-Minha querida filha! – Rin chorava de emoção por vê-la sã e salva.- Mamãe não chora, é momento de felicidade!

-Eu sei minha querida, estou chorando porque estou feliz , você está muito linda e como cresceu!

-É sim mamãe, mas a senhora continua magnífica, papai sempre me dizia que eu serei tão linda como a senhora quando for adulta.

-Nem tenha dúvidas disso minha princesa – Rin pegara a mão da filha enquanto segurava a cestinha em outro braço. – Vamos entrar? Seu pai já entrou, pela gritaria e euforia de todos – As duas riram , entrando na mansão.

Ao entrarem, todos corriam na direção da mãe a abraçando grupalmente. Hideki, o mais velho estava quase da altura de Sesshoumaru e aparentemente idêntico – Que bom que voltou mãe, papai soube bem protegê-la .

-Filho, seu pai é forte e determinado , e todo o tempo me paparicava – Rin piscava para o marido , que fora retribuída com um sorriso maroto.

-É verdade Hideki, quando você encontrar alguém para proteger, tornará-se mais forte e temido por todos que ousarem atravessar seu caminho.

-É,quem sabe, mas ainda preciso treinar minha força.

-Pode contar comigo meu filho, pra isso que estou aqui com você. Então, me conte tudo – Antes de levar o filho para caminhar, deu-lhe um longo beijo na esposa e beijou no rosto das filhas.

-Bem papai, acho que estou seguindo seus passos. Estou amando uma humana, mas tenho medo de que problemas podem causar ao nosso clã.

-Entendo, desde que esta humana não revele nenhum segredo sobre isso, pode torná-la sua e membro da nosso família. E como ela é?

-Linda pai, magnífica. Lábios como a rosa, cabelos como ébano, olhos azuis como a noite eterna, e um rosto inocente de menina com um corpo escultural maravilhoso.

-Te felicito filho, e é correspondido?

-Sim, ela me ama, ainda está se acostumando com a idéia de que sou um vampiro,quando ela descobriu , foi quase a mesma história sua com a da mamãe. Uma caçadora de vampiros também, acredita? – Hideki ouviu a risada sarcástica do pai – Eu imagino como começou esta história, espero conhecê-la em breve meu filho. E quanto aos treinos?

-Amadureci muito durante a sua ausência pai, controlo bem a minha ira e graças à minha amada Sayuri, meus poderes aumentaram.

-Ora, mas que boa notícia! Então já podemos lutar juntos!

-Espero que sim, papai.

Após a longa conversa, Sesshoumaru e Hideki arrumavam planos para Transilvânia nos próximos meses, Sesshoumaru resolveu convocá-lo ao conselho mundial dos no futuro será o líder do clã dos Taishou.

Após o longo jantar em família, Rin estava um pouco exausta por causa da viagem, retirava os sapatos sentando na cama , olhava ao redor da cama, como sentia falta do quarto onde dormia com seu amado marido. Tomava um longo banho e vestia uma curta camisola vermelha, deitando novamente na cama suspirando feliz . Ao virar-se para um lado, sentia as mãos dominadoras pelos ombros e um sussurro gostoso em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo, minha Rin – Era Sesshoumaru que teleportou por trás dela, com ousadia massageando os seus fartos da mulher que o enlouquecia, descendo as mãos para as coxas bem torneadas, puxando seu corpinho delicado encostando as costas nele,Rin podia sentir os músculos definidos do seu amado Lord nas costas, sentindo a boca em seu ouvido, com uma série de beijos pelo pescoço arrancando suspiros de prazer dela.

Não demorou muito, os dois já estavam nus , trocando beijos e carícias eróticas,era um duelo de gemidos , enquanto ele a penetrava e durante as investidas a beijava com fervor, declarando seu amor eterno .Amaram-se a noite toda, trocando declarações eternas de amor.

**E então? O que acharam? Mandem reviews , faça essa criança feliz!! **

**Beijos no coração! **


End file.
